


Right on Sight

by Gabriellekong



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Facials, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriellekong/pseuds/Gabriellekong
Summary: Burr says in the lyrics, “Washington hires Hamilton right on sight”, and Hamilton “changes the game”. So what does he exactly mean by saying “changes the game” and “right on sight”?This is what happens when I see the film a thousand times. Every word seems to mean something else.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Right on Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write fic in English, so please bear with me.

There must _be_ something. Something is wrong. Burr just knows that. Hamilton went into the General’s tent, and then what? Maybe ten minutes? Not exactly that quick, but the thing is, seeing someone for the first time and spending time together only enough for small talk isn’t the typical way in the Continental Army to hire someone as important as the aide-de-camp of the Commander in Chief, right? Not to speak of a bastard, orphan, son of a whore from the West Indies? In the meantime, the prodigy of Princeton College and the grandson of Jonathan Edwards just got kicked out of the door.

Well, Burr has to admit it, he’s jealous, but not at Hamilton. It’s uh...something else. He doesn’t really know. Maybe it’s merely because something he couldn’t get to know happened in some room he was not in, and that scares him. Burr hates the feeling of being kept away from secrets. Secrets should be his things, his way of life, and his weapons. Hamilton, that loudmouth bother, on the other hand, appears to be someone speaking his mind all the time, hiding no secrets.

He hesitates whether to directly ask Hamilton about that, and he decides he definitely has to ask when he hears the weird sounds coming out of the General’s tent as he passes by. He tells himself, it could be anything, maybe some girl Washington takes into the camp, and it’s not right to presume. But again, he doesn’t know what Hamilton sounds in bed. How could he, anyway?

Burr meets Hamilton outside his tent one day, and Hamilton seems to be rushing somewhere, maybe to Washington. That doesn’t bother Burr because he knows Hamilton is always in a hurry.

“Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton, can I have a word with you?”

“Oh, Burr, sure, but you see, I have to get these files to the General right now.”

Of course. “Not a problem. I’ll walk with you.”

“Fine. So what is it, so important that you can’t even wait?” 

“I _have_ been waiting, but you were always busy somewhere.”

“So that’s my fault now? Don’t we all have something to do in the middle of a day? Congress refuses to give us more supplies while soldiers are starving to death, and I have to—”

Burr knows it’s hard to have a normal conversation with someone abnormal like Hamilton, so no surprise at all.

“Wait, hold on. I only have a question for you, and I won’t bother you after that.”

“Shoot.”

Hamilton stares at him with those big eyes, which always gets Burr nervous.

“Well, uh...I don’t know how to put it...I don’t mean to offend you, but...”

“Jesus, just say it,” Hamilton urges, getting impatient again.

“Fuck, right. Okay, here’s what I’m trying to say, are you sleeping with our General?”

The supposed reaction should be like, Hamilton shouting back, _What? Are you fucking crazy?_ But in reality, Hamilton just blinks at him, and...goes blushed. As a result, Burr is the one who starts to panic.

“Forget it. I’ve totally lost my mind. I have no idea what I’m talking about. Please, don’t take it personally. It’s just a wild guess, with no basis in fact. I mean... He talked to you only for a few minutes, and he decided to hire you? It’s natural for others to have some suspicions, right? I’m pretty sure you’re not his illegitimate child. I know you long enough for this. So I guess maybe a sexual relationship? I don’t want to be presumptuous, but you are quite a whore sometimes. Sorry, you know what I mean, just kidding. Nevertheless, have you heard about the rumors? About Washington’s pretty young boys he collects for pleasure. He doesn’t have his own children, and his aides-de-camp are all young and beautiful boys. Maybe that's an exaggeration. Not all of them, but now he has you.”

Normally, Hamilton is the one keeping talking, on and on, and Burr is the one staying silent, hardly giving a word to respond. This time, when Hamilton falls silent, Burr just keeps ranting, having no idea what’s coming out of his mouth. He guesses he should stop. All he has done is making things worse. Why did he even start all this?

“Talk to me, Alexander. You’ve always been so good at talking. So is it true?” Hamilton is still not answering, just staring at Burr blankly. “Oh my God, I guess I was right. I didn’t expect that... Anyway, whatever is happening, it’s none of my business. I’m just trying to help here because I don’t want you to get hurt. We are friends, remember? If this is your choice to fuck your way up to the top, I won’t point a finger at you. It’s just...I think you deserve better than this, and it’s not fair for someone as brilliant as you to...”

Then, Hamilton finally seems to wake up from his daydream. “Wait, what did you just say? It’s not the way you’re thinking about. It’s not some exchange, sex for jobs or something.” He looks confused at first, with his brows frowning together, but then he suddenly realizes something. 

“Oh, I know what this is about. You’re jealous, yeah, because you’ve prepared a lot to get the job but he let you out once I came in. It’s humiliating. I get it. But what is more humiliating is that you came to me, saying things like this. I know what you’re saying, _Aaron Burr_. All these shits about I deserve better, which actually means I don’t deserve any of it. Otherwise, why do you presume it in the first place? I deserve it as much as any of you guys, if not more, and you know that. Oh, by the way, you know why Washington didn’t choose you? You are full of these strange ideas, conspiracy, and that disgusts him.” 

Once Hamilton starts talking, he won’t shut up, especially when it comes to his reputation. Burr gets it, but he’s getting too loud. They are standing in the middle of the way, with people starting to stare at them, while they are talking about sleeping with the General.

“Shhh...Calm down. I’m sorry, all right? You said you need to deliver some files to the General? Aren’t you in a hurry? Go ahead. We can catch up later.”

“Sure, we definitely will. Do not think I’ll drop this easily. I’ll meet you later in your tent tonight.”

Hamilton’s still angry, but he runs away without looking back, leaving Burr behind.

So...what it means if it’s not some exchange. Hamilton just offered this uh...service? Hamilton wanted it, and maybe he actually enjoyed it. Burr admits he’s never thought about this situation, and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about it.

Washington is talking with other members of the _family_ when Hamilton comes in. It’s not a formal meeting, just chatting for a break from their daily routine, papers, letters, and endless reports.

Hamilton never knocks at the door, like some privilege he takes for granted from day one, and he walks directly to Washington’s desk, jumps onto it like a cat and sits on the edge, swinging his feet in the air. Just like a cat climbing onto a desk, you would never dare to drive it away, and Hamilton knows that. He always likes to presume everybody loves him, and he’s almost never wrong. Washington doesn’t know which one is more horrible, the former or the latter, the way he’s so sure about himself attracting everyone’s attention naturally and making them fall under his spell. 

Hamilton has just gotten into the family for barely a month, and everyone starts to treat him like the favorite child in the family, although he literally _is_ the youngest one. He can do anything he wants, making jokes about the senior members and the honor is for them. If anything, seeing his Alex sitting there on his desk only makes Washington want to push him over and fuck him right there on the desk in front of all these people. Just to see whether he will be obedient at last with Washington’s cock in his little body.

“The reports you asked yesterday, sir. I finished it last night.” Hamilton drops a pile of parchments on the desk in front of him. 

Tench Tilghman, another aide-de-camp of his, cries out, “No way, it’s supposed to be finished by the weekend. If you’ve already finished, what about the rest of us? What are we supposed to do, huh? Not everyone can be like you, staying up all night to write some reports not due for days!”

“I can finish your part, if you don’t mind.” The smug expression on his face is for everyone to see.

“Hold on, Hamilton,” Washington cuts in, while he picks up the reports and glances through them. “Don’t make them lose their jobs.” He makes no comments on the reports, for he knows they are always brilliant, well organized and detailed, except Hamilton sometimes talks too much, overdoes it and adds all his own thoughts into it.

“Hey, Hammie, you know what we were just talking about? You,” Tilghman says.

“What about me?” Hamilton responds. Washington can see the way his boy frowning and cringing nervously.

“Well, no one knows where you come from. West Indies, I heard? But where exactly? And what about your parents? Your last name, is it Scottish? What’s your age? Dude, you are so mysterious, as if one day, you appeared out of thin air.”

“Stop it. Leave him alone!” It’s John Laurens, a bit protective sometimes.

“So you knew it, John! You knew theres was he didn’t want to talk about and you acted like you didn’t all this time!” John wants to fight back but Tench has already turned back to Hamilton. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t pry if you don’t want to talk about it, man, but I’m curious and I like secrets. It’s not just us, people are curious too. Of course. Everyone wants to know where this amazing genius comes from. There are so many rumors about you, you know, and we can’t tell which one is true. We don’t want to believe them, because you know what they can say about someone they’ve been jealous of. Come on, tell us a story, just to clear the air. And... it’s just among us, the family, and no one will tell your secrets around, right?”

“Yes!” “Of course!” People shouting, and frankly speaking, Washington is curious as well. He doesn’t even know the background of Hamilton, either. He has asked, of course, but Hamilton danced around the topic and Washington doesn’t want to push him. Secrets can be quite disturbing, since he doesn’t even know whether Hamilton is a spy for the British or what, even though that didn’t make him hesitate for a second to hire him.

Washington can see from those dark eyes the way Hamilton’s brain gets to work, swirling and ticking like gears in a clock, looking sideways, thinking about how to get out like an animal trapped in a cage. Then, he leans towards Washington, which is very clever, pretending there is some important business to discuss with the General.

“Remember Aaron Burr?” Hamilton speaks in a low voice, “He’s still a bit upset about what happened that day.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Washington frowns. “I don’t need to comfort everyone who can’t get the job they want in this army because they are not competent enough.” 

“Well, it is Aaron Burr, and he’s not _everyone_. To be honest, it’s mostly because he’s a friend of mine, and it’s...a little embarrassing for me.”

“A friend, huh?”

“I’ve told you,” Hamilton comes into Burr’s tent and sits straight on his bed, says in his arrogant tone, “You’re just jealous.”

“No, I’m _not_. I was worried about you. That’s all.” Even though it doesn’t sound quite convincing, that’s all Burr can say.

“You may not be jealous of me, since you weren’t angry with me at first. Then something happened, and you started all this...hysteria. That’s how I suddenly realized you’re not jealous of me. You’re jealous of him, the General.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Hamilton ignores him, “If that’s the problem, we can fix it easily.”

Hamilton has already been on Burr’s bed, and now he begins to part his legs, spreading them wide open. The arrogant bastard smiling like a tomcat, opens his arms, welcoming Burr to the bed. 

“Is the General okay with this?” Burr has a million things to say, but this is what gets out of his mouth in the end, which he knows is terrible and definitely not what he intended to say. What is he talking about? Why reminds Hamilton of the General, so that he can drive him away? Wait a minute, doesn’t he want to be driven away?

Hamilton is still smirking, like a magnet drawing him ahead. “Of course, it’s not some exclusive relationship. He knows me better than expecting that.”

“Wow, what a surprise.” Burr sneers. Still, an idea crosses this mind. Maybe Hamilton is doing this for Washington and Washington just lets him, or worse, it’s Washington’s idea in the first place. On the other hand, it is Hamilton who offered to meet him at his place, and Burr should have predicted this.

Once Burr gets close enough, Hamilton clings on to his hips, letting him stand between his parted legs, and leans in. He nuzzles along the outline of Burr’s crotch, and Burr can literally feel himself getting harder under his touch. _Teasing_. Hamilton really _is_ a whore. Burr tries to open his mouth to say that out loud, but he falls silent when he sees Hamilton looking up to Burr’s eyes through his lashes, licking his pink lips, drooling a bit at the corner of his mouth, like some kids begging for candies. Saliva is shining on his face in the light of the fire, but disgusting isn’t the word Burr is going to use. Beautiful, Hamilton is beautiful like this, with those dark eyes, pupils blown, his long hair undone, hung over his shoulders, and looking up, staring at something like it’s the biggest prize of some game.

Hamilton unfastens Burr’s breeches, so slowly that it’s almost like he doesn’t want this, but Burr is good at waiting. He watches closely as Hamilton gets his cock out of his breeches, lowers his head, and licks the head of Burr’s cock.

Burr holds back the deep moan in his throat, but somehow Hamilton sees it, blinking at Burr with a filthy grin stretching around the cock in his mouth.

“Alexander...”

The little immigrant licks the underside of his shaft, a long stroke from the bottom to the head, cups his balls with one hand, rubbing them, and grabs at his thigh with the other. Burr finds himself shuddering under the touch. Hamilton is quite good at this, Burr thinks, skillfully sucking, licking, bobbing his head back and forth along Burr’s cock, and God, the happily humming sounds he makes. 

It’s like too much and not enough at the same time, and it’s driving Burr crazy. _Hamilton’s pace is relentless_ , he wastes no time to tease now, but he still seems like he’s waiting for something, encouraging something. Before Burr can realize, he is pulling Hamilton’s head with his hair and thrusting his hips forward into that warm, wet and beautiful mouth. More saliva runs down Hamilton’s chin, tears springing out the corners of his big eyes, but he doesn’t hold back. He opens his throat submissively and curls his tongue slightly while Burr hits the back of his throat roughly. 

Fuck, Hamilton can’t be _that_ good. He bets Hamilton has done this for so many other men that he knows exactly what Burr wants from the beginning. Burr can say this because he’s been with so many skilled whores and no one compares with Hamilton. It’s amazing how Burr can still think straight with all those senses flooding into his brain. He’s muttering under his breath with words he doesn’t even know, fucking Hamilton’s face with blood rushing in his veins and heart thumping in his ears.

Burr squeezes his eyes shut and gives a few more thrusts, and that sends him right over the edge. He pulls out and comes on Hamilton’s face, all over his red cheeks, lips and chin, on his cravat. Hamilton’s eyes squeeze shut but he takes it without flinching, and licks the release on his lips afterward. He tastes it on his tongue before he swallows, like it’s so fucking delicious or he’s just thirsty. Burr can even see the way his Adam’s apple moves up and down clearly. Shameless whore.

Then Burr joins Hamilton on the bed, trying to calm himself down, when Hamilton wipes his face with his sleeve and clearly is about to stand up.

“Wait, where do you think you’re going?” Burr grabs his arm, saying.

“Why?”

“I’m not letting you go back to Washington to find your release. I’ll touch you if you need it.”

Hamilton stares at Burr for a minute and then rolls his eyes. “Right. He’s busy tonight anyway, so no time for me.” Hamilton falls back on the bed and doesn’t say anything else. Burr can’t tell if he’s disappointed or if he’s excited. Maybe this happens all the time, when the General is too busy with his own business to satisfy the young lieutenant colonel, and Hamilton has to find comfort himself, or from others. Perhaps that’s why Washington allows this. Not an exclusive relationship, as Hamilton said. Or maybe it’s just that he prefers to stay with Burr and not to bother the General.

Hamilton gets off his breeches while Burr crawling to the space between his legs. It’s still amazing for Burr, how naturally Hamilton spreads his legs open like a whore, exposes every inch of himself, like he has done this a million times. Burr fists Hamilton’s hardened cock, rubs his balls with his thumb casually before he dips down his head to the hole.

Hamilton is silent at first but screams out from above almost immediately after Burr’s tongue touches him, trembling. “You said...Whatever, just keep doing it. I want you...” He’s so close to sobbing and his words are soon overwhelmed by all the moans and hisses mixed with gasps. Burr can do this, he can impress Hamilton with his hands and tongue even though he doesn’t know himself why he wants to impress Hamilton.

He strokes along the rim to the bottom of the balls and again and again before stiffening his tongue and sticking into the cleft. And that seems to have made Hamilton break down, whining and writhing on the bed shamelessly, fisting the sheets and draping his legs over Burr’s shoulders holding him close.

“Please, Burr...I can’t...I want more, please...” Hamilton whimpers, and all these sweet, beautiful sounds falling out of his lips make Burr’s cock twist again. He speeds up the strokes on the dick in front of him, holds down Hamilton’s hips as he tries to buck up into his hand, cursing and begging, and watches the way Hamilton shudders when he comes all over his stomach. 

Hamilton is still panting when Burr falls on the bed beside him. “So...this is about fixing the _problem_?”

“Of course. Besides, we don’t want you to go tell others about what you _think_ you know about the General and me. I think this is a good way to keep you silent.”

“You think?”

“Well, also because I might enjoy it at the same time.”

“Sure you do.” And suddenly out of nowhere, he asks, “Stay here tonight.”

“Okay.”

Burr still doesn’t know why Hamilton said yes to stay that night, or why he even asked in the first place. Hamilton didn’t explain. Burr didn’t ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like my work! I’d really appreciate your comments or kudos.


End file.
